The Life of a Young Shadow
by booklover10367
Summary: Kalita is a strange elf who shadows or protects the Prince of Mirkwood! Not much is known about her except that her father is Haldir of Lothlorien, she also has 26 younger siblings and lost her mother at age 18. Dose Legolas love her? Dose she love him back? And will she survive this suicidal quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: most characters are not ones that I've made up so please take that into account when reading.**

***Elvish terms see bottom of reading.**

**Life of a young Shadow.**

**Chapter 1: Ada where are you?**

"Neth, I would like to speak to you alone." Uncle Findecano said as he led my mother into a room.

I allowed my curiosity to get the best of me so I followed. Although Ada always says that my curiosity will bring me nothing but trouble. I pressed my ear against the door and heard shouting.

"Merenwen, why did you marry the scum whose name is Haldir?" it was my uncles voice that I heard.

I opened the just enough to allow myself to slip through unnoticed and I hid behind a plant.

"Because I love him Findecano and he is not scum." I heard my mother retort and I smiled at how she stood up to him with ease.

"Just leave him. Wa-"

"How can I leave? I have 27 children that would be utterly destroyed if I just upped and left."

"Yes you can and you will, Merenwen one way or another you will leave them behind." I heard the ever to familiar sound of a knife being pulled out of its sheath.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up ready to fight him with my bare hands and I watched helplessly as he stabbed my mother once, twice, and thrice before I regained control of myself and wrenched the knife away from him and threw it out the window, shouting at him to leave her alone.

He grabbed me by my neck and flung me across the room. He produced a knife from his right boot and walked over to me. I was grabbed and roughly shoved against the wall.

"If any word of what happened here gets out I will make sure that they dint believe a word that you say!" he hissed into my ear as the perfectly sharpened blade slashed my face.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME FOUL MONSTER!" I shouted as I bolted awake.

"*Huh* it's been a month since Emel was murdered but I can still see her pale face, feel her cold hands and face, and see the light that was her life wink out before me as if she was nothing but a candle. These nightmares are a constant reminder that life can be short and burn for a few thousand years or last till the end of Middle-Earth." I said to myself as I walked out onto my balcony. "Hello old friend, it seems that I find myself spending too many a sleepless night out here with you, moon."

A flash of green caught my eye on the ground below. _That's probably my brother but a shadow can never be too careful with his or her charge. _(A shadow is an elf bound an oath to protect one person with their life.)I got ready to jump down and investigate when a blue feathered arrow with a note attached to it embedded itself in my already abused door frame.

I read the note already knowing who it was from: Meet me by the gate at sunrise. Ada.

Sunrise wouldn't be for another 5 hours I could find something to do in that period of time. At that moment the door to my room burst open and a very flustered Legolas appeared and said, "Kalita are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I think."

"You think?"

"I'm fine. Hey let's play a game I'm bored out of my mind."

"Sure." Came a chorus of voices each one trying to be heard over the other.

"Legolas how many people are with you?"

"Oh there's Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf, Arwen, and myself."

"6 people huh."

"7 if you count a certain 33-year old elf named Kalita."

"Yeah but whose older?"

"You are but only by 5 minutes." Legolas said with a slight pout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired Elrond as everyone flooded into my room.

"We were born on the same day just 5 minutes apart."

"Okay. So what are we going to play?" asked Celeborn.

"Hmmmmmmm…" I mused with a false thoughtful look on my face.

"Uh-oh I don't like that look at all."

"How about truth or dare?"

A symphony of 'aww's, ughs, and why me's' hit my ears and I smiled my evil smile that everyone knows as my prepare to be humiliated beyond belief look.

"Oh Gandalf truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gandalf replied hesitantly.

"Hmmmm is it true that you once had feelings for Galadriel?"

Gandalf looked absolutely embarrassed as he said "Um ye- no."

"You can't lie in a truth Gandalf." Celeborn said. "Go on I'm curious as to what the real answer is."

"Yes the answer is yes." Gandalf said going as red as a tomato.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces except for Galadriel who knew about this and Celeborn who was desperately trying not to walk over and whap Gandalf upside the head.

"Elrond truth or dare?" Gandalf said all to ready to sic the group on someone else.

"I chose dare." Elrond replied hesitantly like he knew he was going to regret this.

"I dare you to…"

**neth=sister, ada=daddy,adar=father,emel=mother**

**Bl10367: If you have any suggestions for truths or dares do let me know.**

**Thanks. Catch you next time.**


	2. You Dared Lord Elrond To Do WHAT!

Chapter 2 You Dared Lord Elrond to do **WHAT!**

_"I chose dare." Elrond replied hesitantly like he knew he was going to regret this._

"I dare you to… climb that tree out there," Gandalf said and gestured to the tall willow, "And then swing from its branches like a monkey in your underwear." At this point the dare was so ridiculous that we were all laughing.

"Oh, Gandalf remind me to never piss you off before we play this game." I said in between laughs. "This should be very amusing."

"Gandalf is a consequence should I refuse to do this?" Elrond asked obviously looking for a way to escape doing this.

"As a matter of fact there is. And you would have to push Kalita out the window." Gandalf said I a cool voice.

"Fine I will swing about in the tree like a buffoon-"

"Uncle its baboon not buffoon." I said mockingly.

"In my underpants," he went on as if I wasn't even there. "To please the very strange company of complete weirdo's sitting on my nieces floor." And so he did it and after being prompted even screeched like a monkey who had his banana stolen. When he got back in, he hurriedly put his clothes back on and then directed the dreaded question to me, "Kalita, truth or dare?"

"*Sigh* let's see I don't want to be made a fool of just yet so I chose truth."

"Who do you love?"

"Consequence." I said all too quickly and he knew that I was hiding something.

"At the council later today you have to hug a dwarf."

"Fine I'll hug the dwarf." I said and then turned towards the window.

"What could have my Shadow so fascinated with the sky? Obviously not the sunrise? Meeting someone are we, Lady Ita?"

I glared at him before getting up and heading for the door. And then said to them, "Someone take my turn and when I get back with my guest I expect a complete recount of what happened while I was gone. Got it?"

"Yes mistress drill sergeant. We understand." They said like the good little batch of unwilling soldiers I thought they were.

Once at the gate I waited for nearly an hour after the sun had risen till Ada showed up "You are late as usual. But it's good to see you anyway adar."

"Ah, ever so punctual my child will you ever learn to be late to something?" my father said as he enveloped me in a hug. He was tired and reeked of horses and sweat. But it had been so long since I last saw him that I could have cared less about how he smelled. He took a deep breath and then his face had a sour look on it. "I think I need a bath."

"You think?" I said jokingly as I put my arm around his shoulders and we both walked towards the baths.

"Are you going to bathe as well Kali?" my father asked as I turned to into the bathing area.

"Yes I had left my stuff in there last night thinking I bathe in a little bit but things got a little weird and I forgaot all about it." I admitted as I closed the door and started to strip so I could get clean.

Haldir's POV:

_It was good seeing my daughter again but there's something else on my mind. With the One Ring found and coming here to the council I fear that she won't be able to keep the little bit of Sauron inside of her in check._ I thought as I sat in the warm water and pulling stuff out of my hair leaves small twigs those sorts of things.

_Why am I worrying about her now? Shes a strong girl but what if shes not strong enough? Aw stop it Haldir she'll help them destroy the Ring and then I wont have to worry about her too much. _After some time I got out of the bath now feeling cleaner than I had in weeks and got changed. When I stepped out I ran into some one and instinctively said "Goheno nin." (Forgive me.)

Kalita's POV:

"There's nothing to forgive Adar." I said as I got up.

"So where are you taking me this time ada, first my room to pick up Lego and co." at this I a very annoyed "hey!" out of Legolas.

"You'll see."

After quite a while of walking we were in a clearing and all of my friends and family in Lothlorien jumped out and yelled "Happy 44th Kali and Legolas!"

The party was wonderful there were not phisicl gifts like a book or something, they had all pulled toghther and played some of my favorite songs making me sing along with most of them. And I have a very beautiful voice mind you. My mother used to always say that I got her voice because we could both make birds stop and try to mimick us, and at times make the fish forget how to swim. We are able to 'pursuade' any living being to do what we want with only our voice. So its both a blessing and a curse. Use it wrongly and others will hate you. Use it proplerly, many will avoid you but the few who can and will understand you will find you. Its saved my butt many times and gotten me into the that it saved me from which was usualy the case.

I was so happy that I forgot all about the looming presence of the Ring and just enjoyed myself for the rest of the time till the council meeting was to take place.

**Sorry about the short-ish chapter but I had to update my other story "I don't know where I belong (A Lord of the Rings love story.)" at ** story/3705625/I-dont-know-where-I-belong-A-Lord-of -the-Rings-love-story/

** Please read it and comment! (But don't forget to comment on this story as well.) I'm going to start another story on of my own creation entirely I'll be referring people to the story when I get it up on one of the sites I'm using!**

**I've got 1 favorite on this story so far. Thank you person-that-I'm-not-going-to-use-your-name!**

**I need another favorite before you get any more on this story. Love ya all enjoy what's left of summer go outside, do something rather than being cooped up in your dimly lit and very creepy basement writing stuff. haha**

**Random question reply by comment. Do you think your house is haunted? I think our shed is I will refuse to go in there. +_+ so scary*_***

**Sorry about that weirdness _yesterday_ I think. It should be fixed and not happen again. SORRY:(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Why do I have sit through this?!"

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." I heard my uncle say as he began to pace. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or will fail." The others started to glance at each other and Legolas took my hand in his, I looked up and smiled, grateful that he cares so much for me. Elrond glared at me, not liking how close I was getting to this particular elf I simply ignored him, no use reacting to his taunts for that I s what he wants. "Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom." He gestured towards the pedestal and said, "Bring forth the Ring Frodo." Frodo place the Ring on the smooth surface and then takes his seat.

"So it is true…" Boromir, son of Gondor muttered to himself. Everyone but Kali and I stared at it utterly mesmerized.

The man of Gondor stood and he addressed the council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. And a voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He stopped pacing and approached the Ring. "Isildurs bane is found."

Boromir tried to touch the Ring but I saw Gandalf peer at me out of the corner of my eye, 'Now Gandalf?' I asked in his mind and he nodded. We stood just as Elrond shouted Boromir's name and we chanted in unison, "AHS NAZG DURBATULUK, ASH NAZG GIMBATUL, ASH NAZG THRAKATULYUK AGH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL." Eventually the Ring stopped repeating the words and we all sat looking very scared except for Gandalf and me.

"NEVER BEFORE HAS ANY VOICE UTTERED THE WORDS OF THAT TONGUE HERE IN IMLADRIS!" Elrond shouted so furiously that I think he may have spit on me. Really uncle, calm your arse down.

"We ask not for pardon master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" Gandalf and I said.

"The Ring was created by a man with a heart as black as death, and a touch that turned any living being to stone if he wanted. It is dark with evil; it is beyond my peoples skills of purification. Our only option is to destroy the retched thing." I replied coolly as all eyes fell on me.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. None of us here can wei-" Aragorn said before I cut him off.

"That is a lie." I hissed.

"What did you say _girl?_ Think you can do what the men cannot?" Boromir growled as he pinned me up against the wall.

"Boromir son of Denothor steward of Gondor, you of all people should know to not corner an angry animal that can fight back!" I said into his ear as I pushed him off of me and held my knife to his throat for he was now lying on the ground.

"Kali," Legolas hissed at me but I ignored him.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" a dwarf asked me, he looks like Gloin I'll have to who his father was.

"I am Kalita Silverleaf, the dark angel created by Sauron when he forced a pure soul to ingest demon blood. I was his tool, his right hand, and his _toy._" I spat the last word out as if it were poison. "And the only person other than Sauron who can use the Ring, but it is better to destroy it. The power it holds is far too great for any mortal or immortal being."

Legolas stared at me dumbfounded because he told me everything about himself and he's still learning new things about me. After I sat down he whispered to me, "Why did you not tell me of this before?"

I started to tear up as I said, "Because it's a part of my past that I haven't been able to admit to myself." He just nodded and told me we would talk about this a little more for it appears to be bothering me a great deal.

"Who is going to take the ring to Mordor?" Elrond asked.

"I will though I do not know the way." Frodo said. When Legolas walked up to Frodo I followed knowing that to protect Legolas not that he needs protecting nut alas I have to follow him till someone like my father or his release me from my obligation. After he said, "And you have my bow." I added. "Wherever Master Legolas goes I shall follow, I hope that I will be able to aid you and not be a burden."

Several others joined and then we were named the "Fellowship of the Ring" really uncle that's all you could think of?! Then he led us to a spare room and said, "Kalita what of your dare from this morning? There Is a dwarf sitting over there."

"WHAT?!" Gimli shouted as I explained to him about the wacky truth or dare thing we were doing that morning and then he said, "Well then Lassie, gimme a hug." So I hugged him. And our game continued…

This story will kind of follow the movies but I will try to tie truth or dare sessions in as often as possible. Keep reading my fellow Middle-Earth dwellers.

Idril Celebrian Celebrindal.


End file.
